Tears of an angel
by SheepAreFluffy
Summary: Joey is found beaten in an alleyway when a young handsome brunette saves him will they become friends or more? Rated T
1. Wounded love?

Hey guys new story rated T and i dont own yugioh ( 5th time i had to rewrite this due to internet breaking) pairing valon x joey

* * *

_So cold...so much pain... what did I do to deserve this kind of treatment? _Tears threatened to escape the young males eyes.  
_Why does everything good in my life turn sour? I don't want this pain it hurts so much. _At this point the tears escaped his eyes and he was fully crying  
_Come to think of it where am I anyways? _He looked around allthough it was dark out he could see he was propped up against a dumpster in an abandoned alley.  
_Tch so not only am I homeless but now i'm going to die in an alley by being beaten to death._ He let out a cold laugh and started coughing up blood.  
_I must be in worse condition then I though maybe I can sleep for a bit.. _His eyes started to close and he was almost asleep when he saw and heard a voice.

***Normal POV***

"Hey are you okay?" a man with brown spikes filled his blurry vision as he heard the voice he coughed up more blood causing the other man to gasp  
"Try to stay awake okay? I'm going to get you to a hospital. I'm Valon it would help to know your name but I don't really think you should talk in your condition."  
Valon picked up the smaller beaten teen and carried him.

"M-my name is joey.." the blonde teen managed to get out before coughing again and writhing in pain.  
"Okay joey.. But you need to stop talking your injured enough as it is" the brunette calmly explained to the teen  
Joey nodded as valon carried joey to his car and layed him down in the backseat gently

***At the hospital***

"Hey Joey it's about time you woke up!" valon said to a very drowsy joey

"Where ? Where am I?" joey asked as he yawned.

"Your at the hospital you can leave now if you like but if you have no place to stay you're free to stay at my house" valon talked smoothly and flashed a small smile at he blonde.

"Do you mean it?" the blond blonds eyes full of suspition and doubt.

"Oh course I mean it!" valon quickly replied  
"Come on your clothes are on the chair get dressed and i'll take you to my house!"

"O-okay" Joey wispered and when into the bathroom to change into his clothes.

***At valons house***

"Since this was short notice you can sleep in my room and i'll sleep on the couch tonight since I won't have your room done until tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah I guess but you don't have to do this for me though!" the blond quietly mumbled

"Well I want to hows that?" valon quickly replied to the blond with a smile.

***night in valons room*  
*Joeys POV***

_Why is he helping me? He doesnt even know me well atleast most of my wounds are doing okay for the most part  
Tomorrow i'll get to the bottom of this! but until then i'm going to sleep after one quick change. _Joey got up and quietly walked out of the room and looked at the couch.  
Rested in it was valon fast asleep hoping the wouldnt wake up joey picked valon up and put him in his bed and put blankets on him grabbed a blanket and a pillow and went to sleep on the couch...

* * *

Wee hee first chapters done! What did you guys think i couldnt remember valons character well ^^ but i hope this turned out okay REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY i will make more chapters if i atleast get **2 **positive reviews! thanks for reading! 3


	2. Watcha Say?

Okay chapter two sorry it took so long to put up ^^' School work almost failed a class for putting off writing a 200 point essay! -wipes brow- well at least my band teech was nice enough to let me go during class and work on it ! though he's never gonna read this (I certainly hope not!O_O) Thank you teacher. (that would be very scary if he was too read this and know it was me)

Warnings- Occasional swearing in this chapter! and pychopathic freak out? XD  
I do not own yugioh and blah blah blah... do I really have to put this up ever chapter? My goal for this chap is at LEAST 500 words! (doesnt seem like much XD)

* * *

***morning valons room!*  
*Valon POV*  
**

_Mmm... the sun is to bright god why didnt I shut the shade! Wait the couch should'nt have light on it! _

At this point Valon was fully awake.  
He stared into the room swinting as his eyes ajusted to the light. And then he took a look around the room and realization struck him.  
_T-this is my room! but how? Did I dream about Joey?  
_"God what the fuck is going on?" Valon said to himself as he got up and Walked into the living room.

*Regular POV*

Valon walked into the living room and looked around.

_Lets see if there's anyone on the couch. _Valon thought as he walked over to the couch he saw a flustered blond in a deep sleep.  
_Oh god he must've felt bad that I was sleeping on the couch and that he got the bed! _Valon thought with a hint of worry.  
"Joey, Hey Joey wake up there are doughnuts on the counter" valon told the fast asleep boy it wasnt a lie there were giant doughnuts on the counter!

"GIANT DOUGHNUTS?" Joey woke up and ran into the kitchen Valon was left standing there wondering what the hell just happened as he followed joey into the kitchen.  
When he got to the kitchen joey was stuffing his face with the doughnuts valon just stood there and watched and when joey had finished he looked up at valon and gave a little laugh.

"Haha sorry I ate all of your doughnuts valon!" Joey did some pupppy eyes in hope of it getting him out of trouble.  
Valon did a facebpalm at this "Its okay Joey at least your feeling better today eh?" joey laughed nervously

"By the way did you happen to move me from where I was sleeping last night?" Valon asked joey with suspicous eyes that already knew the answer.

Joey stood there and gave a nervous laugh and after a few seconds replied.

"Well its your house so I shouldn't be intruding on you so I shouldnt deserve the bed when you get the couch."

Valon sighed at this and patted joey on the back "Hey it was MY choice to let you stay so your gonna sleep where I tell you too okay?"

"Umm okay.."

"Now that we have that cleared up why dont we watch TV?"

"Kay what you wanna watch?"

"I don't know..."

"Wait what day is it?" Joey suddenly yelled

"It's monday why?"

"Fuck! I have school what time is it?"

"Seven. What time do you need to be there?"

"In about 25 minutes! and its across the town from here!"

Joey and valon ran to the car and took off speeding joey hoped they would make it on time.

"Wait you go to domino high right?" Valon decided to ask.

"Yeah I do why? you do know where it is right?" joey said with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Hmm weird I've never seen you there when I actually go.. Are you a freshman?"

"Yeah I am.. Wait you go to domino high?" joey yelled.

"Ow geez quiet down and yes i do go to domino high though i usually dont go..." he let the sentace hang off

"Do you have you squedule on you? Because since you go here i wanna see if we have any classes together!"

"I doubt it but here ya go"

Joey took a look at the squedule and the classes he had were

HOMEROOM- Harper  
CIVICS- Harper  
CHEMISTRY- Daniel  
ART- Qualey  
DRAMA- Elinger  
LITERATURE- Beney  
LUNCH  
PE- Jonson DAY 1  
STUDY HALL- kunster DAY 2  
BAND- Cavanet DAY 1  
STUDY HALL- Daniel DAY 2

"Say whaaaaaaat! you have all of my classes yet the teachers have never mentioned you!"

"Seriously ? Well that makes things easier and well I always did my homework at home and dropped them off at the teachers houses."

Joey just sat there and pondered about how there day would be since he only had lunch with his other friends and the had all of his classes with the mother of all asswholes!  
Boy oh boy this sure was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

IT IS FINISHED! yeah after much procrastinating! i realize some words may be mispelled oh well! :P  
Well at least i got it finished ! I need at least 1 positive review on this since its not the best chapter in the world  
thanks guys please review!


	3. ANOUNCEMENT IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hey guys its me again I am here to take a vote! Would you like me to continue the story? Because I dont know if I should continue with this story or not since i havent been getting many reviews... If you want me to continue just respond Yes/No and why please :)


	4. Announcement regarding all my stories

Hello guys! It's me SheepAreFluffy! I'm going to be REWRITING ALL OF MY STORIES.  
I'm a sophmore in highschool now and I know how to write chapters a lot better.  
I'm able to use grammar and puntuation better now as well. I'm posting this on this story since TEARS OF AN ANGEL. Is the first story i'm going to be re-writing. I hope you all look forward to it! I know I sure do! :)


End file.
